


I swear I'll never Let you down

by Joy_Melody



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: All Mortals, Alternate Universe, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:26:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9267575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joy_Melody/pseuds/Joy_Melody
Summary: Percy Jackson, ancien membre de la Navy, a dû abandonner l’armée suite à une mission difficile. Jason Grace, ancien membre de l’US Air Force, a suivi son meilleur ami pour prendre soin de lui. Aëlys et Castiel Bloom, jumeaux, l’une rêveuse et l’autre sportif, mélomanes dans l’âme, complémentaires en tout point. Melody Argens, troisième membre des Cassydi, vit seule, ou presque.Tout ce petit monde se retrouve au lycée des Olympiens, les uns en élèves, les autres en professeurs. On dit qu’il faut aller de l’avant. Sauf que c’est souvent, toujours, plus facile à dire qu’à faire.





	1. Premiers contacts

###  **Chapitre 1 - Premiers contacts**

#####  _Premier jour de cours – lycée des Olympiens – Grand hall_

Dans le grand hall, de nombreux élèves sont là en discutant, créant un brouhaha infernal. Tous se dirigent vers l'estrade, espérant trouver une place assise pour la présentation des options. En effet, chaque élève doit choisir un cours parmi les suivants : Latin, Grec, ou une troisième langue parmi Italien, Français, Chinois Mandarin et Espagnol. Parmi ces élèves, trois d'entre eux étaient adossés contre le mur du fond. Sachant déjà quelles options ils allaient prendre, ils ne voyaient pas l'intérêt d'aller assister à cette réunion. Malheureusement, cette heure était obligatoire alors ils étaient venus. Mais ce n'était pas la peine de leur demander d'écouter en plus, ils faisaient déjà grâce de leur présence à la foule. Parmi eux, deux filles et un garçon, deux jumeaux et un couple, ce qui était assez facile à deviner. Une jeune fille rousse était lovée dans les bras du garçon, tandis que la deuxième fille soupirait à côté d'eux. Celle-ci et le garçon se ressemblaient singulièrement. Les même cheveux châtains clairs et raides, les mêmes yeux noisette avec, en ce jour ensoleillé, des étincelles dorées, les mêmes pommettes saillantes et les mêmes traits anguleux. Ils avaient aussi cette façon de se regarder, presque de converser sans échanger un mot. La troisième personne, la rousse flamboyante, avait des traits fins et doux, une tête de moins que son petit ami, qui contrastait donc avec la grande taille et les traits affirmés des jumeaux. Ses yeux gris aciers, avec un éclat magnétique, étaient fixés sur l'estrade lorsqu'elle s'adressa à ses camarades.

« Aëlys, rappelle-moi pourquoi on est venus ? »

Lissant la jupe de son uniforme de la main, elle répondit d'une voix calme et posée.

« Peut-être parce que c'est obligatoire Melody ».

Celle-ci soupirant, s'installant encore plus confortablement dans les bras de celui qui n'avait pas encore parlé, et repris de sa voix au timbre particulier et à la tessiture incroyable, qui pouvait monter remarquablement haut lorsqu'elle haussait la voix ou qu'elle chantait.

« Alors qu'on sait déjà quelle option on va prendre, et que vous me laissez tout seule, et que … \- Mel', arrête de te plaindre, rappelle-toi qu'on a failli changer de lycée. »

Elle releva la tête afin de croiser les yeux bruns du jeune homme à la voix grave et rauque, qui faisait fondre tant de filles. Avec jubilation, elle se dit encore une fois qu'il était sien, joie obscurcie un tant soit peu par la facette jalouse de sa personnalité. D'un autre côté, il était aussi possessif qu'elle, donc cela leur allait très bien.

« Castiel, t'es obligé de casser ma tirade de râleuse ? Je te signale que … »

Une fois de plus, elle fut obligée de s'interrompre lorsque Castiel s'empara de ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné. Haletante, elle rompit leur étreinte, refusant de voir le sourire triomphant sur le visage de son petit ami, qui savait toujours comment la faire taire. A côté, Aëlys aussi souriait. Il n'y avait que peu de personnes capables d'interrompre les railleries de sa meilleure amie, et elle et son frère en faisaient partie. Reportant son attention, elle se rendit compte que la présentation avait déjà commencé. Pinçant la joue de son jumeau et de Melody, elle les força à se calmer pour écouter car le principal annonçait les options qui les intéressaient.

« A présent, jeunes gens, j'aimerai vous annoncer quelque chose d'assez inhabituel. Cette année, nous n'aurons pas un professeur de lettres classiques, mais deux, l'un se consacrant au latin et l'autre au grec. Messieurs, appela-t-il en s'effaçant de l'estrade »

Deux hommes s'avancèrent à sa place. L'un avait les cheveux noirs, avec une étrange mèche grise-argentée qui paraissaient indomptable. Il était grand, avec deux yeux vert-océan, à la silhouette fine et bien dessinée, la peau tannée par le soleil. Son visage était avenant, et on pouvait deviner un sourire malicieux. L'autre était blond comme le blé, avec un sillon sur le côté droit de son crâne, comme si les cheveux ne voulaient pas repousser à cet endroit. Ses yeux bleu ciel ressortaient dans son visage d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Il mesurait peut-être cinq centimètres de plus que son collègue, et sa peau était aussi bronzée que la sienne. Même s'ils étaient très différents, ils avaient une manière d'être qui les rapprochait : même carrure musclée, même façon de sembler ne rien regarder en particulier et pourtant que rien ne leur échappe. Mais plus que tout, la même lueur habitait leur le regard, une lueur qui paraissait dire « ne jouez pas avec moi, j'ai vu pire que vous ». Le blond prit la parole.

« Bonjour, je suis le professeur Grace. \- Et je suis le professeur Jackson. \- Comme le directeur vient de l'annoncer, nous sommes vos nouveaux professeurs de langue anciennes. Je me chargerai du latin, tandis que mon collègue s'occupera du grec. \- J'aimerai savoir, enchaîna celui-ci, combien d'entre vous envisageraient l'une de ces deux disciplines ? Une poignée de mains se levèrent, dont celles du trio. En tout, ils devaient être une trentaine sur tous les élèves de terminale. 

\- Et combien pour le grec ?

Seules une dizaine de mains restèrent levées. Celle de Melody en faisait partie. Etrangement, M. Jackson semblait en être soulagé, mais ce sentiment disparut rapidement tandis qu'il reprenait la parole.

\- Peu de volontaires donc. Tant mieux, cela me permettra de m'attarder plus sur certains détails qui pourraient poser problèmes.

Ils continuèrent leur présentation, précisant qu'il était possible, puisque les heures étaient aux mêmes horaires, qu'ils fassent des cours regroupant les deux options afin de comparer les civilisations grecques et romaines, notamment au niveau de la Mythologie.

A la fin de la présentation, tous les élèves se ruèrent à l'extérieur, pressés de retrouver le soleil. Une scène était dressée au milieu de la cour, et Melody regarda ses amis, une lueur inquiète dans le regard.

\- Vous êtes sûrs qu'on est prêt hein ? \- Mel', on sait que tu stresses facilement, mais ça s'est toujours bien passé je ne vois pas comment aujourd'hui pourrait être différent.

Comme toujours, Aëlys, sa meilleure amie aussi posée que dans la lune, la rassura de sa voix calme. Sur le chemin du self, ils continuèrent de bavarder, abordant le sujet de leurs vacances. Cette année, ils étaient partis tous les trois, seuls, à la plage et avaient profité du soleil et de la mer, tout en faisant des escales shopping et des visites sur les lieux incontournables. Ils partagèrent également leurs souvenirs, dont celui de leur première rencontre. A vrai dire, elle aurait pu ne jamais avoir lieu. Aëlys et Castiel recherchaient une troisième personne pour leur groupe de musique. Elle était à la guitare/basse, lui à la batterie, mais il leur manquait une voix. C'est ici que Melody est apparue. Avec sa voix, dont elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle désirait, elle avait conquis les jumeaux. Rapidement, leur passion commune de la musique les avait rapprochés et, aujourd'hui, ils étaient inséparables. Durant le repas, la conversation dériva sur leurs nouveaux emplois du temps, et sur les nouveaux profs. Entre deux exclamations des demoiselles bavant sur leur physique, on pouvait entendre les grognements de Castiel, qui n'appréciait guère de voir sa petite amie regardant un autre homme que lui. Joueuse, Melody continua un instant ce manège, avec la complicité d'Aëlys. Elle adorait embêter son frère, surtout sur sa jalousie. Finalement, Melody eut pitié de lui et lui susurra dans le creux de l'oreille qu'il était le seul et unique homme de sa vie.

Leur pause prit fin, et Melody sentit le stress revenir. Avec appréhension, elle ressortit dans la cour, emboîtant le pas à Aëlys et Castiel, beaucoup plus confiants qu'elle.

\- Et maintenant, veuillez accueillir le groupe phare du lycée : les Cassidy !

Tous trois montèrent sur l'estrade. Castiel s'installa nonchalamment derrière la batterie, tandis qu'Aëlys sortait avec précaution, presque avec religion, sa précieuse guitare. Quant à la rousse, elle prit place derrière le micro. Ils prirent cinq minutes pour s'accorder et faire les balances, et elle en profita pour respirer profondément. Elle regarda derrière elle, échangea un regard avec la brune avant de leur signifier d'un mouvement de tête qu'elle était prête. Faisant face aux autres élèves, elle entendit les quatre coups de baguette de Cast', annonçant le tempo, et sentit aussitôt la boule dans son ventre se dénouer. Les premiers rythmes de batteries résonnèrent, les premiers accords de guitare retentirent. Elle se laissa happer par les notes et oublia qu'elle était en face de plus de mille élèves. Sa voix s'éleva, égrenant les premières notes de la chanson qu'ils avaient choisie : Titanium de David Guetta. Ils surprenaient toujours par leur arrangement des morceaux qu'ils choisissaient. Sa voix, clair,e flottait dans la cour alors que les derniers accords s'éteignirent doucement. Reprenant contact avec la réalité, leur performance fut accueillie par des applaudissements nourris. Les trois compères descendirent, et Aëlys leur demanda d'une voix intriguée.

\- A votre avis, pourquoi Jackson s'est enfui comme ça ? Notre musique n'est pas si terrible, si ? \- Jackson ? Comme Professeur Jackson ? Il était là ? \- Mel', tu es toujours ailleurs quand tu chantes, se moqua Castiel. Oui, il était là, avec l'autre prof, Grace je crois. D'ailleurs, je me demande bien aussi pourquoi il est parti en courant, dit-il d'une voix songeuse. \- Aucune idée, mais on devrait se dépêcher sinon on va être en retard. Et puis, tu pourras toujours lui demande Melody, après tout t'as bien cours tout de suite avec lui ?

Ils se séparèrent, Melody se dirigeant vers la salle de grec tandis que Castiel et Aëlys marchaient vers la salle de latin. Alors qu'ils attendaient le nouveau professeur, ils eurent la surprise de voir un groupe de dix élèves arriver, dont Melody. Celle-ci répondit à la question muette en leur disant que sur leur porte, il y avait un mot, écrit en grec d'ailleurs mais traduit en dessous, leur demandant de rejoindre la salle de latin. La sonnerie retentit et tous entrèrent dans la salle de classe.


	2. Premiers soupçons

###  **Chapitre 2 - Premiers soupçons**

 

Les deux hommes rangèrent leurs affaires, souriant après avoir vu les élèves détaler. Enfin souriant, seulement pour le blond. Le brun, lui ne souriait plus beaucoup, même si l’ombre de son sourire pouvait encore être perçu, un fantôme de sa joie passée. Une main se posa sur son épaule.

 

\- Ça va ?

 

Il sursauta à son contact, avant de se rendre compte que ce n’était que son ami. Il se retourna, et le blond pu apercevoir le vert-océan de ses yeux s’obscurcirent considérablement, comme l’océan avant une tempête.

 

\- Honnêtement ?

\- Oui Percy, honnêtement.

\- Ça devrait le faire Jason.

\- Viens, on devrait aller prendre l’air.

 

Silencieusement, Percy emboîta le pas de Jason, et se dirigea vers la scène de la cour. Il remarqua que tous les élèves, du moins ceux qui avaient fini de manger, y étaient regroupés et profitaient de la musique qui était jouée. Ils s’adossèrent contre un mur, et Percy se laissa bercer aussi. La musique se tue, alors que l’animateur annonçait le prochain groupe, les Calidy, ou quelque chose comme ça. Inconsciemment, il ne put s’empêcher de faire le rapprochement avec Kaleecy, même si cela n’avait aucun rapport. Mais la bulle de paix dans laquelle il était se brisa lorsque le morceau retentit.

_Shoot me down, but I get up_ (tu me tires dessus, mais je me relève)

Ces mots rapportaient des souvenirs avec eux, des choses qu’il préfèrerait oublier, mais qui continuaient de le hanter.

_I’m bulletproof, nothing to lose_ ( Je suis blindé, plus rien à perdre)

Il aurait tellement aimé l’être, blindé. Plus rien à perdre, c’était faux. Il avait tout à perdre. Tout reposait sur lui. La vie de ses camarades, et même celles de millions de personnes. Il avait TOUT à perdre. Il avait tenu.

_Ricochet, you take your aim_ (les balles ricoches, tu ajustes ton arme)

Combien de fois cette scène s’était-elle déroulée devant ses yeux, combien de fois avait-il prit pour les autres ?

_Cut me down,_

_Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones_ (coupe moi, lève la voix, les pierres et les coups vont peut-être briser mes os)

Combien de fois avait-il provoqué pour attirer les dangers sur lui? Il n’a plus compté. Il y en avait trop. Les souvenir affluaient dans sa tête.

_Firing at the ones who run_ (tirant sur ceux qui s’enfuient)

Il les avait vus fusiller ceux qui avaient essayé de s’échapper. Peut-être était-ce un sort plus enviable. Peut-être que la mort valait mieux que la survie…

A ses côtés, Jason le vit se figer, puis commencer à trembler. Inquiet, il voulut poser sa main sur son épaule une nouvelle fois mais avant qu’il n’ait pu le faire, Percy avait couru à l’intérieur, loin du bruit, loin de la foule, loin de regards, conscient dans sa folie qu’il valait mieux que personne ne le voit comme ça. Jason le suivit, parfaitement conscient de ce dont il était capable de faire dans cet état-là. Il le trouva réfugié dans un coin de sa salle de classe, tremblant de tous ses membres, les ongles plantés dans la paume de ses mains, perdu et totalement déconnecté du monde extérieur. Avec fermeté, il saisit le poignet de Percy. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Perdu dans les méandres de ses souvenirs, il ne faisait plus la distinction entre la réalité et ce qui n’existait que dans sa tête. Ses réflexes prirent le dessus, et il tenta de renverser Jason. Ce dernier avait vécu plusieurs fois ce genre de situation et savait donc exactement ce qui allait se passer. Avant que Percy n’ait pu le blesser, ou même se blesser lui-même en essayant de se défendre, il le plaqua fermement au sol et l’immobilisa, pour éviter qu’il ne se fasse du mal. Puis, même en sachant qu’il ne pouvait qu’attendre que son flash-back s’éteigne, il ne put s’empêcher de lui murmurer des phrases apaisantes.

Finalement, il finit par s’apaiser progressivement. Jason s’accroupit sur ses talons, attendant patiemment qu’il revienne totalement à lui. Le bleu rencontra le vert-océan noyé de larmes, brisé, et il s’effondra dans les bras du plus grand qui les referma sur lui dans un écrin protecteur. Lorsqu’il fut calmé, Jason le repoussa doucement.

 

\- Tu devrais rentrer t’allonger.

\- Je…

\- Perce, tu es épuisé, tu as besoin de te reposer.

\- Je sais.

 

Il essuya ses yeux d’un geste du poignet, reprenant contenance. Il se releva, parfaitement droit, sa voix à nouveau ferme et affirmée.

 

\- Mais je ne veux pas partir maintenant. Si je n’arrive pas à supporter une simple chanson, quel soldat suis-je ?

 

Jason l’étudia du regard, se relevant également.

 

\- D’accord, mais tu restes avec moi pour cette première heure de cours. On va faire un bilan de ce qu’ils savent. Non, tu ne protestes pas, je ne te laisse pas seul !

\- Ce n’était pas ce que tu t’apprêtais à faire en m’envoyant chez moi ?

 

Jason s’apprêta à répliquer que ce n’était pas pareil, lorsqu’il aperçut l’étincelle malicieuse dans son regard. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Cette étincelle, il l’attendait depuis si longtemps, presque huit mois maintenant. Huit mois depuis qu’ils avaient quitté l’armée. Huit mois depuis l’évènement qui rongeait Percy. Alors il ne dit rien, se contenta de sourire, avant de le suivre. Celui-ci s’arrêta en plein milieu et revint vers son bureau.

 

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je préviens mes élèves, dit-il en écrivant sur un bout de papier qu’il fallait les rejoindre dans la salle 212.

\- Tu devrais peut-être traduire tu sais, tu parles peut-être grec couramment, mais pas eux.

\- C’est vrai.

 

Avec son écriture élégante, il écrivit en anglais compréhensible par tous la traduction des mots grecs.

 

* * *

 

Ils arrivèrent dans leur salle peu avant la sonnerie. Ils eurent juste le temps d’installer leurs affaires, et de reprendre une tête convenable pour Percy. Il s’assit sur le bureau, tandis que Jason fit signe aux élèves d’entrer. Comme prévu, une trentaine d’élève passèrent la porte, et Percy prit la parole.

 

\- Bonjour, ou plutôt re-bonjour. Comme vous le savez déjà, je suis le professeur Jackson, et mon collègue ici présent est le professeur Grace.

\- On va commencer par les formalités, en faisant l’appel. Et, s’il vous plait, ce serait vraiment sympa de nous mettre un petit chevalet avec votre prénom, du moins pour les premières heures de cours.

 

* * *

 

Les trois mousquetaires suivirent le flot d’élèves dans la classe. A l’intérieur, les professeurs étaient déjà installés. Ils prirent place sur la dernière table libre, au premier rang. A l’annonce du traditionnel "petit chevalet avec votre prénom" ils soupirèrent, mais sortirent néanmoins le leur et l’appel débuta, énoncé par la voix grave et affirmée de M. Jackson. Il alla rapidement, il n’avait que dix noms. M. Grace fit à son tour l’appel. Une fois les formalités terminées, ils firent passer un petit quiz, différent selon les latinistes ou les grecs. A la grande joie de tous, ils annoncèrent que le programme de civilisation porterait essentiellement sur la mythologie et que des comparaisons seraient régulièrement effectuées entre les deux classes. Pour le reste, le programme de grec consisterait à l’étude des premières grandes découverts, sur les grands philosophes ainsi que sur le théâtre, tandis que les latinistes se concentreraient sur le mode de vie des romains, leur armée, ainsi que la succession des empereurs. Aëlys regarda son test latin. Les questions étaient pourtant simples : « Quel est le roi des Dieux » ou encore « Qui dirigeait Rome durant la démocratie », mais elle n’arrivait pas à se concentrer. Son esprit flottait, libre, alors qu’elle se demandait toujours pourquoi Jackson s’était enfui. Son stylo tournant entre ses doigts, elle l’observa du coin de l’œil. Toujours assis sur le bureau, les épaules aussi droites que durant la matinée, elle décela cependant quelque chose qu’elle n’avait pas remarqué : les deux grosses cernes presque violettes qui s’étalaient sous ses yeux. Elle remarqua également la teinte légèrement rougie de ceux-ci, et en déduisit qu’il avait pleuré, mais elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Une petite amie qui l’a quitté ? Mais, à 25 ans, on a tout le loisir de retrouver quelqu’un non ? Elle fut sortie de sa rêverie lorsque le professeur Grace reprit la parole.

 

\- Alors, pour ce premier cours, nous nous sommes dit que nous pourrions, au lieu de ramasser tous les tests et de les corriger un par un, de demander une participation orale, afin que chacun puisse nous montrer ce que vous savez.

\- Pour la première question, enchaîna le professeur Jackson, c’était la même pour les deux classes, nous attendions juste deux noms différents. Donc, quel est le nom du roi des dieux ? Mademoiselle, au premier rang ?

 

Aëlys tourna la tête vers celle qui avait eu la chance d’être interrogée. Sans surprise, c’était Melody avec sa poisse surnaturelle.

 

\- Moi ?

\- Oui vous. Votre prénom ?

\- Melody. C’est Zeus non ?

\- Très bien, et pour le nom romain ?

 

Les questions continuèrent durant toute l’heure, et Castiel se dit que, décidément, ces professeurs savaient comment s’y prendre avec les adolescents. Tout en étant assez souple pour gagner leur sympathie, ils avaient cet aura d’autorité qui les défiait de franchir la ligne entre respect mutuel et bonne ambiance et insolence. Le cours s’acheva dans la bonne humeur, mais il ne put s’empêcher de remarquer que, dès qu’il pensait que personne ne l’observait, M. Jackson s’assombrissait. Ce qui lui faisait penser qu’il y avait quelque chose qui n’allait pas était le regard empli de sollicitude que M. Grace lui jetait également lorsqu’il pensait que personne ne le verrait.

Les trois compères se retrouvèrent dans le bus les ramenant chez eux. Installés en fond de bus, ils discutaient, comme d’habitude. Les jumeaux voulurent prendre la parole en même temps.

 

\- Vous avez remarqué que…

 

Ils se regardèrent en souriant, tandis que Melody soupirait moqueusement.

 

\- Vous me vouvoyez maintenant ? Merci bien Mr. Et Mrs. Bloom.

\- A toi l’honneur frérot.

\- Merci sœurette, lui répondit-il sans se départir de son sourire. Jackson, il y a quelque chose qui cloche avec lui.

\- Sérieux les gens, arrêtez de psychoter un peu. On dirait que vous êtes obsédés par lui.

\- Mel’, Cast’ a raison. T’as pas vu les énormes valises qu’il avait sous les yeux ? Et qu’il avait les yeux rouges ?

\- Et alors quoi ? Il a le droit de fumer un pétard ou d’avoir la gueule de bois de temps en temps !

\- Melody, tu sais à quel point je t’aime non ?

\- Oui je sais Castiel. Et alors ?

\- Il y a des fois où tu es vraiment trop têtue. Il s’assombrissait à chaque que personne le regardait, et l’autre prof il l’a regardé presque avec pitié.

\- Comment t’as pu voir alors ?

\- Melody ! s’exclamèrent-ils en même temps.

 

Ils comprirent qu’elle les cherchait lorsqu’ils aperçurent le sourire narquois qu’elle s’efforçait de retenir. N’y tenant plus, elle éclata de rire, suivie par les jumeaux. A ce moment-là ils n’en avaient rien à faire des regards agacés qui se tournaient vers eux, rien à faire du fait qu’on pourrait les prendre pour des fous ou, pour Castiel, nuire à sa popularité, dont il n’avait jamais voulu d’ailleurs, et qui ne venait que du fait qu’il était bien bâti, batteur et capitaine de l’équipe de natation de son lycée. Lorsque le rire s’éteignit, le sérieux revint et Melody reprit la parole.

 

\- Je pense que vous avez raison, mais après tout, c’est un prof, je ne vois qu’est qu’on pourrait y faire. On ne le connait même pas.

 

Ils se séparèrent à l’arrêt de bus, Melody et Castiel après une dernière étreinte passionnée qui fit siffler Aëlys.


	3. Premier Rapprochement

###  **Chapitre 3 : Premier rapprochement**

Au lycée des Olympiens, les jours se suivent et se ressemblent. Castiel, Melody et Aëlys avaient retrouvé leur routine, levé, petit-déjeuner, cours, pause-déjeuner, cours, bus, devoirs, un peu de détente et coucher. Celle-ci dépendait des gens. Si Aëlys adorait bouquiner n'importe lequel des nombreux livres de sa bibliothèque, Castiel préférait composer dans sa chambre. Quant à Melody, elle adorait passer du temps sur son ordinateur, à regarder des vidéos sur YouTube ou jouer à des jeux en ligne comme le Loup-Garou en ligne ou League of Legend, sans oublier le dernier Final Fantasy dont elle était tombée amoureuse.

En ce matin de décembre, alors qu’elle prenait place dans le bus à 6h50, Melody enfourna ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles. Alors que les jumeaux ne le prenaient que le soir, elle devait le prendre le matin aussi puisque ses parents étaient souvent absents. Elle vivait seule, pour ainsi dire. Sa mère prenait le train le lundi matin très tôt pour aller travailler à Manhattan et elle ne revenait qu’à 10h du soir. Quant à son père, il passait son temps à boire. Elle avait appris à l’éviter. Il avait l’alcool mauvais, et il refusait de voir qu’il avait un problème. Sa mère, toujours absente, le fuyait également et faisait tout pour ne pas voir la vérité en face, tandis qu’au quotidien sa fille risquait les coups de son père. Pourtant, elle n’osait pas aller le dénoncer. Pas parce qu’il la menaçait, mais parce qu’elle n’était pas sûre que cela change quelque chose. Ce serait sa parole contre la sienne. Mais aujourd’hui, elle ne savait pas à quel point sa journée allait définitivement être une journée de merde.

Elle avait bien essayé de cacher son bleu, mais même le fond de teint n’avait pas réussi à faire disparaître la marque violacée qui courait le long de sa mâchoire. Elle pouvait toujours dire qu’elle était tombée dans les escaliers chez elle. Elle s’endormit bientôt et, lorsqu’elle se réveilla, elle vit qu’elle avait manqué son arrêt.

\- Dammit ! Jackson va être fou de rage.

Elle courut dans le sens inverse, et à 8h30 elle franchit la grille de l’établissement. Malgré le caractère plutôt tolérant du prof de grec, elle savait parfaitement qu’il pouvait être bipolaire, un instant normal et l’autre s’énervant pour un rien. Enfin, ça elle le supposait, mais elle l’avait bien vu à certains moments se refermer et ses yeux s’assombrir. Dans ces circonstances, la classe ne pipait mots et se contentait de faire ce que M. Jackson attendait d’elle. Il avait cet aura de danger autour de lui qui prévenait quiconque de jouer avec ses nerfs. Et, une chose qu’il ne supportait pas, c’était l’absence de ponctualité. Une demi-heure de retard…

\- Je suis tellement dead bordel…

Haletante, elle prit son courage à deux mains et frappa à la porte.

\- Entrez !

La voix du prof retentit et elle poussa le panneau de bois, grimaçant lorsqu’il grinça. Il prit la parole d’une voix sarcastique.

\- Tiens, Mademoiselle Argens, que me vaut l’honneur de votre présence ?

\- Bonjour monsieur, je suis désolée du retard. J’ai loupé mon arrêt de bus et…

\- Cela m’est complètement égal. Veuillez vous assoir et ne pas perturber mon cours plus que vous ne l’avez déjà f…

Il se tut soudain, les yeux fixés sur sa mâchoire, avant de reprendre d’une voix calme et posée, contrastant fortement avec le sarcasme et le profond agacement perceptibles à peine cinq secondes avant. Bipolaire quoi.

\- Votre mâchoire ?

\- Je suis tombée dans les escaliers hier soir monsieur.

\- … Soyez plus prudente la prochaine fois.

Avec inquiétude, Melody se dit qu’il ne semblait pas dupe du tout à son excuse. Malgré tout, il reprit son cours comme si rien ne s’était passé. Melody sortit ses affaires et commença à prendre des notes, tâchant de se faire oublier. Elle accueillit la sonnerie avec un soulagement. Alors qu’elle s’apprêtait à sortir, la voix du professeur la retint.

\- Melody ? Je voudrais vous parler un instant.

Ses camarades lui jetèrent un regard compatissant. Bon Dieu, elle allait mourir, c’était certain. Il avait juste attendu qu’elle soit seule avant de la démonter. Il allait sûrement lui donner trois tonnes de rédac, des heures de colles et …

\- J’ai juste une question.

Bizarrement, sa voix était plus douce qu’à l’ordinaire.

\- Etes-vous sûre d’être tombée dans un escalier ? Aux dernières nouvelles, vous vous vantiez auprès de vos amis, Castiel et Aëlys il me semble, que vous, vous n’aviez pas à monter 3 étages lorsque vous étiez fatiguée et que vous vouliez vous coucher.

\- …

\- Je vous le demande une dernière fois, que s’est-il passé ?

\- Je vous l’ai déjà dit, monsieur.

Sa voix était hésitante, et elle ragea face à son manque de crédibilité. - J’ai loupé mon bus.

\- Melody…

\- Quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas si vous savez, mais je suis un ancien soldat de la … Navy.

Sa voix avait flanché, mais elle s’était rapidement raffermie.

\- Je sais reconnaître une marque de coup.

\- …

\- Si vous ne voulez rien dire, c’est votre droit. Sachez que, si vous voulez en parler, j’ai eu un beau-père alcoolique qui se servait de ma mère et moi comme punching ball. Maintenant, dit-il en montrant la porte, je ne voudrais pas vous mettre en retard.

Melody resta silencieuse tandis qu’elle se dirigeait presque en courant vers son prochain cours.

* * *

Une fois Melody partie, Percy se précipita vers la classe de Jason. Lorsqu’il l’aperçut, ce dernier vint à sa rencontre, une moue inquiète sur le visage.

\- Perce, ça va ?

\- Moi, oui. Melody, un peu moins.

\- Melody ?

\- Plutôt petite, rousse, yeux aciers, toujours collée à Castiel et Aëlys.

\- Oui je vois. Pourquoi ça ne va pas ?

\- Jaz’, elle a une trace de coup sur la mâchoire.

A ces mots, Jason s’assombrit à son tour.

\- Tu lui as dit quoi ?

\- Pourquoi cet air inquiet ? Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais la traumatiser ?

Le silence du blond était éloquent.

\- Jason, je sais très bien que je ne suis pas le plus stable des hommes, mais je vais mieux. Tu le sais. J’arrive à plaisanter, j’ai même réussi à lui parler un peu de la Navy. Je lui ai juste dis que, si elle voulait parler, elle pouvait penser à moi. Tu sais, avec Gabe…

Jason examina son ami. Durant les derniers mois, ils s’étaient encore rapprochés. Jason, parce qu’il trouvait en Percy l’ami parfait. Percy, parce que Jason avait toujours été là pour lui, le soutenant lors de ses flash-back. Ils avaient même finit par emménager ensemble, lorsqu’ils avaient compris que seul l’autre pouvait calmer les cauchemars que tous deux faisaient, séquelles des jours passés sur le champ de bataille. Même si aucun d’entre eux ne l’admettait encore, leur relation était allée bien plus loin qu’une simple amitié, et chacun se reposait entièrement sur l’autre. A présent, Percy était plus calme, et les souvenirs ne revenaient plus aussi souvent. Le dernier était arrivé il y avait un mois de cela, et Jason espérait fermement que cela continuerai ainsi. Cependant, il sentait son ami encore fragile, et un simple choc pourrait le faire replonger. Inquiet, il se demanda si soutenir cette fille, qui avait apparemment une histoire semblable à la sienne, n’allait pas être cette goutte d’eau prête à faire déborder le vase, déjà plein à ras bord. Sa voix le sortit de ses pensées.

\- Tu comptes faire quoi Jaz’ ?

\- Pour l’instant, je ne sais pas. Si elle n’en a pas parlé, c’est qu’elle doit avoir une raison non ? J’ai des copies à corriger. Si tu veux, j’ai entendu dire qu’il y avait un entraînement de natation. Son petit ami y sera sûrement, si tu comptes t’impliquer un peu plus que tu ne le devrais dans cette histoire.

Un sourire éclaira le visage du brun, toutefois tinté de nostalgie, et il partit en direction de la piscine. Une fois seul, Jason sortit le paquet de copies qu’il se mit à corriger, souriant face à certaines maladresses que les élèves faisaient, notamment la confusion entre sumus et somos, qui était son équivalent espagnol. Un léger coup sur la porte le fit lever le nez. En apercevant Aëlys, il posa ses lunettes et lui fit signe d’entrer.

\- Que puis-je pour toi ?

Au contraire de Percy, Jason préférait tutoyer ses élèves

\- Je sors d’un entretien avec madame Criss, et elle m’a dit de venir vous voir car, selon elle, vous pourriez m’aidez concernant mon orientation.

\- Ah ? C’est étonnant. D’habitude, ce n’est pas vers moi que notre chère conseillère d’orientation psychologue envoie les élèves. Peut-être que tu m’en disais plus, je pourrais voir dans quelles mesures je te serais éventuellement utile. *

\- J’aimerai devenir pilote de ligne, et passer par l’US Air Force, parce j’aime l’idée d’être utile aux autres par tous les moyens possibles. Le visage du professeur s’assombrit un peu, mais il reprit la parole d’une voix légèrement rêveuse.

\- Je crois que je sais pourquoi elle t’a envoyé à moi. Et toi, le sais-tu ?

\- Pas vraiment, je me suis dit que vous deviez avoir suivi une formation de pilote.

\- En fait, j’avais exactement le même objectif que toi, sauf que l’armée m’a plu, et j’y suis resté jusqu’il y a 1 an maintenant. C’est un beau métier, qui permet de voyager et de découvrir du pays, mais on attrape rapidement le virus du vol. Ce n’est pas l’idéal pour la vie de famille, crois-moi. Mais je n’ai jamais rien ressenti d’aussi palpitant qu’un vol pour l’armée. C’est une belle voie.

\- Si je peux me permettre, pourquoi avez-vous quitté l’armée si cela vous plaisait tant que ça ?

Le poing de Jason se ferma et sa mâchoire se contracta. Intriguée, Aëlys se demanda ce qu’il pouvait bien avoir vécu pour que ce souvenir ait l’air aussi douloureux. Peut-être était-ce en rapport avec le comportement pour ainsi dire étrange de Jackson ?

\- En fait, c’est une mission qui a mal tournée. Pas la mienne, celle d’un ami. Il n’a plus jamais été le même depuis, et je ne voulais pas le laisser seul. Alors j’ai pris un emploi stable dans le civil, afin d’être auprès de lui.

\- Puis-je vous poser quelques questions sur votre expérience ? J’aimerai savoir si c’est réellement la voie que je veux suivre.

\- Pas de problème, tu peux en poser autant que tu veux.

\- Dans ce cas-là, j'aimerais savoir quel était votre grade ?

\- J’étais Major…

* * *

Castiel attendait patiemment, au bord de l’eau. Aujourd’hui, c’était le dernier entraînement avant les sélections communales, et exceptionnellement il avait été ouvert aux autres élèves, ainsi qu’aux professeurs. Les gradins étaient déjà presque pleins et, à sa grande surprise, Jackson apparut. Il avait une lueur nostalgique dans le regard, si différente de celle qu’il avait habituellement. C’est alors qu’il aperçut Melody pour la première fois de la journée. Il remarqua immédiatement le bleu sur sa mâchoire et, sans se soucier du fait qu’il n’était vêtu que d’un caleçon de bain, il se précipita vers elle.

\- Melody ! Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?

Seul le silence lui répondit.

\- Melody, est-ce que c’est lui ?

\- Je… oui…

Il se retourna contre le mur qu’il frappa d’un coup de poing rageur. Melody voulut poser une main apaisante sur son bras, mais il se dégagea de son emprise.

\- Castiel…

\- Melody, je vais te poser une question. Je veux que tu y répondes honnêtement. S’il te plait. Il t’a laissé tranquille combien de temps cette fois ?

\- Cast’…

\- Réponds-moi.

\- 2 semaines…

Il ne la regardait toujours pas. Lorsqu’il reprit la parole, sa voix grondait de rage à peine contenue. Ses mains posées à plat sur le mur étaient stoïques, mais on pouvait voir ses bras trembler sous le coup de la colère.

\- Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais encore pouvoir supporter ça Mel’.

\- Castiel, tu ne peux rien y faire !

\- Je sais, et ça me tue ! Imagines ce que je ressens chaque soir, quand je te quitte à l’arrêt de bus, alors que je sais très bien ce qu’il se passe chez toi. Alors que je sais qu’il boit tous les jours jusqu’à en oublier sa famille.

\- Chhh… Tu te donnes en spectacle !

Ces mots avaient été chuchotés. Regardant autour de lui, il vit qu’en effet certains élèves commençaient à les pointer du doigt.

\- Et alors ? J’en ai rien à foutre. Bordel, Melody. Est-ce que tu te rends compte dans la situation dans laquelle tu es ? Tu es dans la merde jusqu’au cou et je peux rien faire. Strictement rien. Alors que je sais qu’il ne supporte pas l’alcool, et que ta mère absente se voile la face. Imagines-moi le soir, dans ma famille heureuse, avec ma sœur qui s’inquiète autant que moi. En ce moment, mes parents se demandent ce que j’ai. Je me renferme, selon eux, je deviens agressif. Ils s’inquiètent pour moi. Putain Mel’, ils ont déjà parlé de m’emmener chez le psy pour voir s’il n’y avait pas quelque chose qui ne tournait pas rond dans ma tête. Je les ai même entendus dire que je devenais presque bipolaire. Mais que veux-tu que je fasse ? Comme veux-tu tu que je réagisse alors qu’un jour, il pourrait très bien aller trop loin, et oublier de te laisser vivre ? Tu dois faire quelque chose, Mel’, tu ne peux pas le laisser te détruire ainsi, il va finir par nous briser aussi.

Brutalement, il lui fit face et la serra à lui en briser les os, et Melody ne put s’empêcher de laisser ses larmes couler face à l’angoisse de son petit ami.

\- Je ne supporterai pas qu’il t’arrive quelque chose, lui chuchota-t-il dans l’oreille. Je t’aime trop pour ça, je ne supporterai pas de te savoir gravement blessée, alors que j’aurai pu l’empêcher en parlant.

Il la lâcha alors que l’entraîneur annonçait le début de l’entraînement. Sa performance ne fut pas à la hauteur de ses attentes, et c’est frustré et inquiet qu’il regagna les vestiaires. Lorsqu’il en sortit, ce fut pour trouver un professeur Jackson qui, sans préambule, annonça tout de go.

\- Vous savez ce qu’a Melody, n’est-ce pas ?

Sa colère n’étant pas encore retombé, il faillit fusiller le professeur du regard, se rappelant jute à temps qu’il n’était qu’un élève et que, selon Melody, Jackson était un prof plutôt sévère.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, monsieur.

\- La trace de coup sur la mâchoire. Son père en est responsable. Castiel se figea, comment pouvait-il savoir ? Melody n’en avait parlé à personne, sauf à lui et à sa sœur.

\- Je… Comment…

\- Comment je le sais ? Comme je le lui ai dit, je suis un ancien de la Navy et je sais reconnaître les coups. Quant à son origine…

Il se tut alors qu’il dirigeait son regard vers le plafond. Castiel soupçonna que quoi qu’il dise, les personnes au courant pouvaient se compter sur les doigts d’une main.

\- J’ai… vécu la même situation, pour ainsi dire.

\- Vraiment ?

Une lueur d’espoir s’alluma dans le cœur de Castiel. Peut-être qu’il y avait une solution finalement.

\- Oui. Lorsque j’étais ado, j’avais beaucoup de difficultés scolaires, et ma mère ne gagnait pas beaucoup d’argent. Tout ce qu’elle gagnait passait dans les bouteilles et les parties de poker de mon beau-père. Si elle avait le malheur de se plaindre, ou de ne pas lui obéir, il la battait. Elle ne disait rien, elle ne voulait pas que ça retombe sur moi. Et puis, elle disait que c’était sa parole contre la sienne, et ça pouvait ne rien changer à leur situation.

Castiel hocha la tête, reconnaissant les arguments que Melody avançaient.

\- Et comment vous en êtes-vous sortis ?

\- Un jour, il a fait quelque chose qu’il n’aurait pas dû. Il a menacé de s’en prendre à moi. En fait, je crois qu’il avait la ferme intention de me battre également, mais ma mère s’est interposée. Cela n’a pas bien fini…

\- Que s’est-il passé ?

\- Il l’a… tué. J’ai appelé la police, et je me suis juré que plus personne ne serait blessé à cause de moi, plus personne ne prendrait les coups à ma place. Ne laisse pas… ta copine… s’enfermer dans le… silence…

La voix du prof s’était faite haletante. Inquiet, Castiel reprit la parole.

\- Monsieur ? Tout va bien ?

\- Je…

Voyant qu’il commençait à s’appuyer sur le mur, la voix de Castiel se fit plus pressante.

\- Monsieur !

\- Grace… Trouve… Grace…

Sans même réaliser que Jackson avait abandonné le vouvoiement, le jeune homme courut jusqu’à la salle où il trouva Jason Grace en compagnie d’Aëlys. Sans même attendre d’être prié d’entrer, il dit d’une voix où l’urgence pressait.

\- Monsieur, c’est monsieur Jackson, il…

Jason n’attendit pas la fin de la phrase avant de se précipiter vers la piscine. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, les deux jeunes échangèrent un regard qui valait autant qu’une conversation et lui emboîtèrent le pas pour trouver une scène insolite. Sur le sol carrelé se trouvait monsieur Jackson agité de convulsion. Ils virent le blond se précipité sur lui et se faire brutalement repoussé contre le mur en essayant de l’attraper. Ils y reconnurent des réflexes de l’armée.

\- On ne devrait pas l’aider ? Jackson a fait partie de la Navy.

\- Du calme Cast’, Grace était de l’US Air Force.

Avec un grognement, le blond immobilisa l’autre au sol tandis qu’entre ses lèvres serrées s’échappait un souffle.

\- Jackson, tu ne me laisses pas maintenant. Si tu pouvais arrêter de te donner en spectacle, ce serait une très bonne idée.

A la surprise des deux ados, leur professeur se calma. Jason se releva et tandis la main à Percy pour l’aider à se relever.

\- Jason, ça va ?

\- Moi oui, et toi ?

\- Ça pourrait aller mieux.

\- Rentre t’allonger, et ne discutes pas, j’assurerai tes cours à ta place.

Se frottant les poignets il s’éloigna avant de lancer.

\- Grace ?

\- Ouais, Jackson ?

\- Merci.

Un regard entendu passa entre eux deux. Lorsque Jason se retourna, il se trouva face à deux adolescents médusés. Sa voix, bien que douce, recelait une bonne dose d’autorité, et il était facile de se rendre compte que calmer Percy Jackson n’avait pas été une partie de plaisir.

\- Je sais que ça va paraître étrange, mais de quoi étiez-vous en train de parler ?

\- Je… Il m’a parlé de Melody, et m’a raconté une partie de son histoire.

\- Est-ce que tu te souviens de sa dernière phrase ?

\- Quelque chose du style j’ai décidé de ne jamais laisser quelqu’un souffrir à ma place… Non ! il a dit qu’il ne laisserait plus personne prendre des coups pour lui.

Le visage de Jason se ferma. Il savait exactement pourquoi il avait fait son flash-back. Mais, avant de rentrer, il devait quelques explications. Du moins, il l’estimait. Après tout, ces deux élèves n’avaient pas demandé à être catapulté dans leur univers tortueux et torturé.

\- Ok, alors comme vous le savez tous les deux, nous venons de l’armée. Aëlys, je t’ai déjà dit que j’avais quitté l’armée pour un ami. Cet ami, c’est lui. Il faisait des flash-back régulièrement quand la discussion abordait un certain sujet à propos de son passé.

\- Je suis désolé…

\- Ce n’est pas de ta faute Castiel. Il tenait vraiment à aider Melody, même si cela voulait dire révéler sa… fragilité à d’autres élèves. C’est quelque chose qui lui tient à cœur. Maintenant, j’aimerais que cela reste entre nous. Tu peux le dire à Melody, je pense que ça l’aiderait à faire confiance. Mais il ne souhaiterait pas que cela soit ébruité. Comprit ?

\- Chef, oui chef !

Il sourit devant ce semblant de salut militaire avant de prendre le chemin de sa classe.

* * *

Lorsque les trois compères se réunirent dans leur bus, tous trois s’exclamèrent en même temps.

\- Faut que je vous raconte un truc !

Des regards complices s’échangèrent et le voyage retour fut ponctué de « non ! » ; « c’est pas vrai ! », « vraiment ? » ; « j’y crois pas ! » ; « incroyable », même si l’ambiance entre Melody et Castiel fut un peu plus sombre qu’à l’accoutumée.


End file.
